


Sotto le stelle

by Halja



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: Dioniso ha i suoi metodi per aiutare Arianna a lasciar andare le preoccupazioni e rilassarsi.[Notte Bianca 28 @LandeDiFandom]





	Sotto le stelle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mitologia greca, Arianna/Dioniso, modern!AU, falò sulla spiaggia

 

 

 

Se dicesse di avere un problema con gli amici di Dioniso o con il modo in cui si divertono, Arianna sarebbe una vera ipocrita. E il vetro liscio e freddo della bottiglia che ha in mano ne sarebbe testimone.

\- È solo che… mi preoccupo per loro – dice a Dioniso, e si morde il labbro.

Dioniso ride, e quel suono lieve e spensierato, caldo nella brezza fresca che li accarezza e chiaro sopra il chiasso ritmato della musica a palla, quasi la tranquillizza del tutto. Poi, una ragazza, intenta a ballare e saltellare sul bagnasciuga, inciampa nei suoi stessi piedi e cade rovinosamente nell’acqua, strillando come se avesse appena rischiato di morire e attirandosi le risa fragorose di tutti gli altri.

Dioniso alza le spalle e si scosta un ricciolo scuro e zuppo di sale dalla fronte. – Sono a posto così, finché a qualcuno non verrà la brillante idea di farsi un bagno dove non si tocca – le assicura, e sorride quando lei storce il naso. – Ce ne andremo prima che succeda – aggiunge.

Arianna inspira, riempiendosi le narici di fumo di legna e carne cotta, e si stende di nuovo sul telo da mare. Si porta la bottiglia alle labbra e butta giù quel poco che rimane del suo contenuto, e il sapore dolce e inebriante del vino – ha scoperto di preferirlo alla birra di recente e proprio grazie a Dioniso, che di alcolici è un intenditore e talvolta perfino un maestro – la aiuta a rilassarsi un po’.

Non che non gli creda. Ma il pensiero di assistere a un annegamento in una tranquilla serata d’estate, a una festa del tipo a cui suo padre non la lascerebbe mai partecipare, se non la credesse a casa di un’amica sua e di Fedra, le ha lasciato un gusto amaro sulla lingua e un pizzicore sgradevole nel ventre.

\- Il _vero_ problema è che sei troppo abituata a preoccuparti – le ricorda Dioniso, con voce troppo seria per essere una delle sue solite prese in giro prive di malignità. Le si avvicina di più e si china su di lei, gocciolando acqua fredda sulla sua pelle appiccicosa di sabbia.

Arianna non può dargli torto, perché è la pura verità. Ha iniziato a preoccuparsi fin da bambina, riflette, spostando lo sguardo dal viso del suo nuovo, anzi nuovissimo ragazzo al cielo notturno, cercando di individuare tutti i puntini bianchi e lontani delle stelle oltre le volute di scure e dense che si levano dal falò. Vorrebbe che non fosse così. Vorrebbe che un sacco di cose fossero andate diversamente.

Non con Teseo, certo. Alla fine, quella brutta faccenda si è risolta per il meglio, o almeno è stato così per lei. Anche se non le fa certo piacere venire a sapere dei problemi a casa sua dai pettegolezzi delle sue amiche.

Ma ci sono tante, tante altre cose, e ci sono sempre state, da molto tempo prima di lui…

Le regolari sparizioni di sua madre, tanto per dirne una. E anche quelle di suo padre, che crede di essere tanto più bravo a mantenere i segreti ma in realtà è solo molto più ipocrita. Sua sorella, che ha lo stesso gusto terribile in fatto di uomini che aveva lei alla sua età ma non dà ancora alcun segno di voler crescere, e prima mente e poi piange chiusa nella sua stanza, e purtroppo non sembra abbastanza fortunata da trovarsi un Dioniso dai riccioli ribelli e gli occhi brillanti tutto per sé. Suo fratello, che ha imparato a non uscire mai di casa per colpa dei loro genitori e a non fidarsi di nessuno per colpa di Arianna stessa, e pretende ancora scuse che non arriveranno mai da loro ma nel frattempo non accetta mai quelle sincere che gli offre lei direttamente dal suo cuore spezzato e affogato nella colpa. E l’altro fratello, quello così giovane e vivace e sicuro di sé, strappato dalle sue braccia troppo presto, senza che Arianna potesse fare nulla per proteggerlo, per difenderlo, per salvarlo…

Le labbra di Dioniso sanno di mare e vino rosso e premono leggere ma insistenti sulle sue, premono finché quelle di Arianna non si schiudono. La sua lingua è rapida e giocosa, e le invade la bocca, le ruba il respiro, le fa chiudere gli occhi mentre cancella ogni pensiero dalla sua mente.

Quando i loro visi accaldati si allontanano, le sue mani agili le stanno già sfiorando i seni da sopra il costume sottile e ancora umido.

\- Che stai facendo? – sibila Arianna, lo sguardo che saetta dal volto del suo ragazzo al gruppo di ragazzi e ragazze che ballano e mangiano da piatti di plastica e chiacchierano tra di loro sulla spiaggia. Lei e Dioniso sono gli unici rimasti accanto al falò, e nessuno sembra badare a loro. Per adesso.

\- Non avevi paura che fossero tutti troppo ubriachi per accorgersi di quello che succedeva attorno a loro? – le chiede Dioniso con un sorriso beffardo. Poi, si scosta quel tanto che basta per evitare lo schiaffo lieve, più esasperato che arrabbiato sul serio, che gli tira.

\- Voglio solo farti sentire bene – le spiega, alzando le spalle e togliendo finalmente le mani dal suo seno. – Sei triste. E non dovresti esserlo. Non è per questo che ti ho invitata alla festa. Anzi. L’ho fatto perché ho pensato che passassi decisamente troppo tempo a essere triste, e in effetti lo penso ancora – aggiunge. C’è qualcosa nella sua voce dolce, nei suoi occhi insolitamente profondi, che la fa tremare, che le stringe un poco la gola anche mentre gli sorride.

\- Beh – gli concede dopo un attimo di silenzio tutt’altro che vuoto, e dopo essersi guardata attorno ancora una volta: - In genere, sei molto bravo a farmi sentire bene. – E in più di un modo. A volte con le dita e con la bocca, mentre altre volte gli basta stringerla nella morsa salda delle sue braccia, o regalarle battute stupide e riflessioni inaspettatamente lucide e taglienti.

Dioniso alza un sopracciglio, e allora Arianna lascia che la bottiglia vuota che tiene ancora in mano cada nella sabbia con un rumore sordo. Lui piega le labbra in qualcosa che potrebbe essere un sorriso o l’espressione di un grosso felino con un sacco di denti affilati in bocca che ha appena avvistato la sua preda. – Non fare rumore e nessuno ci verrà a disturbare – le consiglia, serio solo a metà.

Arianna si morde le labbra e alza di nuovo lo sguardo. E lo tiene lì, fisso sopra di lei. Per tutto il tempo che serve. Conta le stelle nella sua testa mentre Dioniso le conta le lentiggini chiare sul petto con le dita, traccia le costellazioni con gli occhi mentre lui le traccia percorsi di baci e morsi sul collo, immagina di riuscire a essere muta e immobile come gli astri pallidi in quel cielo scuro quando vorrebbe solo gemere e scuotersi e gridare, quando le sue mani smettono di toccarla sopra la stoffa e s’insinuano oltre l’ormai inutile barriera del costume – una sopra, l’altra sotto, entrambe lente e caute ma bollenti, avide, determinate, smaniose di portarla al limite e forse, chissà, perfino di farle perdere quella piccola sfida con se stessa. Dioniso ha gusti strani e un senso dell’umorismo ancora più strano, dopotutto.

Ma Arianna non cede, e punta i piedi sul telo quando le si arricciano le dita e stringe le labbra in una linea severa mentre soffoca un urlo nella gola. E alla fine, chiude gli occhi e si rilassa totalmente e di colpo, come se le si fossero sciolti i muscoli e le ossa in un istante di luce e di calore, in un sospiro che sa di vittoria.

\- Meglio? – chiede Dioniso con voce roca e il respiro un po’ affannato, da qualche parte sopra di lei.

\- Decisamente – gli risponde, senza riaprire gli occhi.

 

 

 


End file.
